<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Tiger Boy by weneebebe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165787">My Tiger Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe'>weneebebe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Idols, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the past life regression session the boys filmed for their miniseries, Jooheon tries to deal with his newfound memories on his own; but Minhyuk helps him see that he's not alone anymore, and won't ever be alone again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Tiger Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, where’s Honey?” Changkyun’s eyes flit around the crowded kitchen. “Did he go to bed already?” There was a touch of concern in his voice. He pulled Hyunwoo away from the sink and hung off of his shoulders, kissing his neck. “You shouldn’t be doing the cleaning, hyung,” he reminded him. “You had a hard time, today, too.” He took his leader by the hand and led him to the couch. “Come and rest with me.” Hyunwoo only nodded, eyes still hot from having done his own fair share of crying.</p><p>Kihyun’s eyes softened to see how careful their maknae was with Hyunwoo; it made him smile. But where was Jooheon? He shrugged. “I think Honey mumbled something about a headache,” he offered. The others weren’t sure.</p><p>Hoseok touched Minhyuk’s arm, and pointed at the rapper’s bedroom with his chin. “Go check on him, Minnie,” he suggested. “He looked really tired during dinner.”</p><p>Minhyuk set down the dishtowel he’d been holding, and nodded. <em>My honey,</em> he thought. <em>Why didn’t you take me with you to rest? You shouldn’t be alone, not now.</em></p><p>Minhyuk peeked into the bedroom carefully. “Jooheonie, are you sleeping?” He asked gently, hovering in the doorway. The bedroom lights were off, and he’d sequestered himself there since dinner; citing exhaustion and a headache as the reason he’d chosen to skip out on family movie night that evening. Minhyuk saw the lump in Jooheon’s bed stir under the comforter, and knew he was awake. “Jooheonie,” he shut the door behind him now, and knelt at the younger man’s bedside. “Do you want to talk about today?” He reached out in the dark and gingerly ruffled Jooheon’s soft, messy mop of hair that stuck out from the comforter.</p><p>Jooheon sniffled. “Maybe,” he whispered in response, and though it was dark, Minhyuk could hear the pout in his little voice. He shifted in the bed and moved the comforter around, indicating he wanted company. Minhyuk, saying nothing, slipped into the bed next to him and pulled him into an embrace, kissing the top of his head. “I’m just tired, Min,” Jooheon said after a moment, breathing in the gentle scent of the older man’s cologne. “Today was just… it was so much,” he buried his face in Minhyuk’s neck.</p><p>“I know, baby, I know,” Minhyuk cooed sweetly, curling long fingers through Jooheon’s hair. “It must have been so scary for you,” he empathized. “To have to have seen all those memories flash in front of you,” he shook his head. “It must have been so hard. I’m so sorry, baby,” he kissed his forehead. “Do you want to talk about today?” He asked again, happy at least that Jooheon had not sent him away to deal with things on his own, as he so often did.</p><p>Jooheon nodded against Minhyuk’s chest. “I want to, but I don’t understand it,” he admitted. “I think I’m just…” he sniffled again, trying not to cry - he’d done enough of that already. “I’m sad because now I understand why it’s so important for me to want to make other people happy,” he said, more to himself than to Minhyuk. “I understand now why in this life I’ve tried so hard to make people smile.”</p><p>Hearing the way Jooheon spoke made Minhyuk’s heart ache, and he curled their legs together; anchoring him to the younger man, grounding him safely. “You’re so special, baby,” he said softly, taking Jooheon’s pretty cheeks in his hands. “You are so special, my Jooheonie,” his own eyes threatened tears, now, and he could not help what he did next. Minhyuk pressed a careful, tentative kiss to Jooheon’s lips; Jooheon melted into Minhyuk’s touch, and the rapper instinctively clung to his shirt. His breath shaking, Minhyuk held Jooheon’s gaze for a beat. “Jooheonie, I…” he said. “I’m sorry, I…” he didn’t quite know how to explain himself. “I just…”</p><p>Jooheon shook his head, eyes soft and filled with stars. “Hyung,” he brought their faces close, and he seemed to think for a moment before kissing him slowly. Minhyuk’s cheeks flushed pink. “Hyung, kiss me properly,” he wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s slim waist and pulled their bodies closer, kissing him again and sliding his tongue carefully against the seam of Minhyuk’s lips, patiently waiting for him to deepen the kiss; Minhyuk sighed, allowing Jooheon to lick into his mouth, the gentlest, softest moan escaping his pillow lips. Minhyuk curled his legs around Jooheon’s tighter, unwilling to let go. His heart began to thump harder in his chest, understanding now that a line had been crossed; and he wasn’t sure he minded, not at all.</p><p>“That felt nice,” Jooheon said slowly, after a moment. He pressed little kisses to Minhyuk’s cheek and neck where he could reach, sighing into his smooth skin. “I don’t want to think for a while, hyung,” he said carefully. “So please… kiss me again.”</p><p>“Jooheonie…” Minhyuk didn’t want to push his luck, but he knew he had to ask. “Is this… do you really want this?” His eyes searched Jooheon’s, the beautiful, round, sparkling brown eyes that he had loved for so long - he searched his eyes for permission, for understanding. “If…” he held Jooheon’s cheek in his hand, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. “If I keep kissing you, Jooheonie… I don’t know if I’ll ever want to stop. And if you change your mind…” He looked suddenly sad, then, and something in Jooheon snapped.</p><p>“I don’t want you to stop,” Jooheon replied, his hand resting in the curve of Minhyuk’s waist, clutching the fabric of his loose t-shirt. “I don’t want you to stop kissing me, hyung,” he looked into his eyes, “I’m tired of living for others,” he explained slowly. “I want to live for myself… and right now, that means I want you to keep kissing me, because…” he paused a moment, trying to collect just the right words. “Because I love you, Min,” he said finally. “I don’t want to keep that inside, not any more.”</p><p>Minhyuk couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face at the rapper’s confession. “You do, my honey…?” He asked, almost in disbelief. Jooheon nodded. “Oh…” he pulled the young man into a tight hug, so tight that Jooheon thought he might bruise where Minhyuk’s hands gripped his sides; but he didn’t care. “My honey boy,” Minhyuk whispered against Jooheon’s cheek, “I love you, I love you so much…” he kissed along Jooheon’s neck, heart pounding. Jooheon clung to Minhyuk’s shirt, and slipped his hands beneath the loose fabric then, tracing lines and circles onto his smooth skin. It made Minhyuk shiver a little, and they looked at each other in the dark. Holding his gaze, Jooheon tugged on Minhyuk’s shirt - and obediently, Minhyuk shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor. Jooheon let Minhyuk undress him in turn, slipping off his shirt and exalting his chest with delicate kisses, rolling on top of him and parting his legs with his thigh. Jooheon sighed, melting into the mattress as Minhyuk ran a careful, exploring hand over the pretty curves of his chest; Jooheon’s thighs began to shiver, and it made Minhyuk smile. Pressing their hips together, he could feel the arousal build between them. “You’re so pretty, my Jooheonie,” he purred sweetly against his skin. “Please, let me make you feel good...” he kissed down his body, leaving a little trail of pretty bruises along his adonis belt. Jooheon rolled his hips against Minhyuk’s lips and groaned happily.</p><p>“Make me forget, Minnie...” he whined sweetly, “make me forget everything except you and me...” he pulled Minhyuk back up his body and held his face in his hands, kissing him. “All I want is to be here, now, with you... like this,” he let Minhyuk’s hands slip beneath the elastic of his boxers, a delicate finger whispering against his length making him hiss in surprise. “Min... my Minnie...” he pulled gently on his hair as Minhyuk began to stroke him slowly, washing his entire body with warmth. His hips began to roll on their own, in time with Minhyuk’s movements. “Please, hyung... I need you...”</p><p>Minhyuk kissed his neck as he continued to stroke the rapper. “You want more, baby?” He murmured against his skin. “You want me?” He looked into Jooheon’s pretty, sparkling eyes, and in that moment he might swear he’s never loved Jooheon more than he did right then. Jooheon nodded, sure that he wanted - that he needed - more. Minhyuk slipped out of bed and rummaged for something in his bedside table, he came back quickly and climbed back on top of Jooheon, kissing the whole way. He pulled Jooheon’s boxers off him completely, now, and flicked the cap open on the little bottle of lubricant he’d retrieved. Warming it through in his hands, he spread Jooheon’s legs, kissing his knees and down the soft alabaster flesh of his inner thighs, and as he resumed stroking him slowly, he massaged his entrance with careful, tentative fingers and waited for Jooheon to relax against him. Jooheon hissed in surprise at the new feeling, but quickly acclimated himself to Minhyuk’s careful touch; and slowly, his hips began to roll against his fingers, wanting more. Minhyuk’s eyes flicked up towards Jooheon’s face, awaiting confirmation to go farther; Jooheon nodded, his chest flushed a pretty pink with want. Minhyuk slowly, carefully eased first one, then a second finger inside, and slowly began to work him open, feeling himself strain in his boxers. Jooheon began to writhe happily under his touch, and Minhyuk was overcome with the desire to make him feel good. “You’re so good, baby,” he cooed, “so pretty, so patient... you’re so good,” his voice made low and husky with desire.</p><p>“More, Minnie... give me more,” Jooheon reached for Minhyuk’s hand, squeezing as the older man slipped his fingers from him and made him whine. “Please, Minnie,” he groaned, pulling on Minhyuk’s hand.</p><p>Minhyuk couldn’t hold back any more; Jooheon’s pretty begging made his whole body pulse with electricity. He slipped off his boxers at last, and climbed back up Jooheon’s body for a deep, slow kiss; all strong tongue and gentle teeth nipping at lips. “Ready, baby?” He asked breathlessly, kissing Jooheon’s cheek and down his neck. “You’re so pretty, Jooheonie...” he exalted his chest with kisses as he positioned himself, stroking the precum down his shaft. He held Jooheon’s hip and thrust inside slowly, making Jooheon stutter forward and cry out in surprise. Minhyuk moved slowly, so slowly and carefully, kissing every inch of Jooheon’s skin that he could reach as he moved deeper. “Breathe, baby,” he instructed Jooheon, “I’ll be gentle,” he held his cheek in his hand and kissed him, and Jooheon nodded, breathing out slowly; Minhyuk felt him relax around his length, and he knew he was not hurting him. “That’s it, my honey,” he praised, “you’re so good, you feel so good...” he at last began to build up a slow, deep rhythm as Jooheon relaxed further around him; the rapper’s pretty whimpers and moans made Minhyuk’s head spin.</p><p>Jooheon pressed little crescent moons into Minhyuk’s back and thighs with each roll of his hips; entirely overcome by this new feeling, he lolled his head against the pillow beneath him, shining eyes full of stars. “Min, you... hyung, you feel so good...!” He groaned prettily, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s neck and pulling him into another kiss. “Please, hyung,” he held the older man’s gaze. “Don’t ever leave my side...”</p><p>Minhyuk’s heart broke; he kissed Jooheon slowly, deeply. “I will never, never ever leave you,” he promised, thrusting slowly, bucking his hips and making Jooheon cry out. “You’re mine, Jooheonie,” he purred sweetly. “You’re all mine, baby... I’ll never leave your side,” he promised. “You’re mine,” he murmured against Jooheon’s neck, salty with sweat, now. “You’re mine, mine...” he repeated like an incantation, with each roll of his hips.</p><p>“No one else’s,” Jooheon promised, fingers curling through Minhyuk’s hair, bringing their faces together. “No one else’s...” he threw his head back at the feeling of Minhyuk’s teeth against his neck, biting a kiss into the soft skin. “Come into me, hyung... he groaned now, begging to be filled with warmth. He gripped Minhyuk’s thigh, almost bracing himself. “Please...”</p><p>“You want me to come, baby?” Minhyuk teased, teeth against his skin. “You want me, honey?” He quickened his pace, now, and filled Jooheon to the hilt, delighting in how the rapper writhed beneath him, desperate. He kissed Jooheon, pressing their foreheads together. “Tell me you love me again, Jooheonie,” he panted against his lips. “Tell me you love me, and I’ll come for you...”</p><p>Jooheon arched his back at the command, clutching the sheets beneath him. “I love you, Minhyukie-hyung,” he moaned, biting his lip to keep from crying out too loudly as Minhyuk continued to thrust into him. “I love you... I love you so much...”</p><p>Minhyuk’s entire body seemed to shiver as if those magic words unlocked something inside him that he didn’t know existed; he felt warmth pooling in his middle and he knew he was close. “That’s it, baby,” he kissed him, masking Jooheon’s moans. “I love you, my honey boy...” he thrust as deep as he could, and came at last, filling Jooheon with warmth. The new sensation ignited Jooheon’s orgasm and he, too, came at last - Minhyuk continued the thrust into him slowly until he was entirely spent, relishing every press of Jooheon’s nails in his back as the rapper came down from his orgasm, thighs quivering. He rolled off of Jooheon and pulled him close, lavishing his face and neck and chest with kisses and making the younger man laugh breathlessly. “My Jooheonie,” he cooed sweetly, combing the sweaty fringe from his eyes and kissing his forehead, “I love you so much.”</p><p>Jooheon looked at him then, smiling from the very middle of himself. “I love you more,” he countered, catching his breath.</p><p>“Impossible,” Minhyuk teased, not having it. Then, after a moment, “I don’t want you to forget everything about who you are, baby,” he said thoughtfully, twirling a piece of Jooheon’s hair in careful fingers. “Every life you have lived... it’s led you here.” He kissed his chest. “It’s led you to me. And I’m so glad,” he kissed him then. “I’m so glad.”</p><p>Jooheon thought about that; he smiled. “You’re right, Minnie,” he agreed, understanding what he meant. “I want to live for myself from now on,” he echoed his precious words. “But...” he held Minhyuk’s face in his hand, and kissed his nose. “You’re right. Every life I have lived has brought me a lifetime closer to you,” he looked at Minhyuk and his beautifully round eyes staring back at him so lovingly. “I love you, I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, my honey,” Minhyuk nuzzled Jooheon’s dimpled cheek. “My tiger boy is so cute,” he squeezed him around his middle, and it made Jooheon blush.</p><p>“Is that my new nickname?” Jooheon kissed Minhyuk’s cheek, amused.</p><p>“Just for me to call you, no one else,” Minhyuk pouted cutely. “You’re my tiger boy.”</p><p>Jooheon smiled. “Your tiger boy,” he parroted, nodding to himself. “I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>